You Could Be Mine
by Hollowkilljoy
Summary: Gaara y Naruto son una de las parejas mas lindas de toda Konoha High School, pero cierto grupito de celosos, haran cualquier cosa por separarlos... DESCONTINUADO U.U'
1. Razones: Sasuke

_**Holaaaa! :3 decidi empezar una historia con una de mis parejas favoritas, el GAANARU! Espero que les guste y prometo actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda y si tienen algun comentario, critica (no tan duras porfavor), etc, no duden en mandarme un review :D o un PM.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

You Could Be Mine

Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 16 años, pelo rubio, ojos azules tan hermosos e hipnotizantes, estatura media y en su rostro 3 marquitas que lo hacian parecer un zorrito, sin duda adorable.

Tenia como novio a uno de los presidentes de la Asociacion de Alumnos, su nombre, Subaku No Gaara, un pelirrojo de tez palida y ojos de un peculiar color aguamarina, acompañados de un poco de delineador negro, sin duda alguna, ambos eran una hermosa pareja, bueno al menos  
eso creia la mayoria.

Entre los que no creian eso, bueno mejor dicho, los pocos que no creian eso, se encontraban dos chicos. Uno de ellos, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas popular de Konoha High School, pelo azabache, piel de porcelana, ojos onice, y estatura alta.

El otro chico, era Sai Anbu, un chico de piel mas blanca que la leche, ojos negros y pelo castaño, de estatura alta. Ademas de esos dos chicos, se encontraban algunas chicas, como podrian ser Hinata Hyuuga, Matsuri, Sakura Haruno, entre otras fangirls locas.

Tanto chicas como chicos, creian que ellos dos eran muy lindos juntos, pero cierto grupo de chicos parecia creer lo contrario.

Primero tenemos al arrogante (& endemoniadamente sexy *-*) Sasuke Uchiha, el mas popular entre las chicas, y miembro del equipo de basketball, mejor dicho el lider, la razon por la cual odiaba la pareja entre el "mapache sin cejas" y SU Naru, era simple...Naruto solo era de su propiedad, y claro lucharia contra el mundo con tal de tenerlo.

Por otra parte, tenemos a Sai Anbu, el presidente del club de artes y casi igual de popular entre las chicas que Sasuke, a diferencia de el Uchiha, la razon por la cual los odiaba, era porque no soportaba ver a Gaara con otro que no fuera el.

Y en las chicas, era porque las tres estaban perdidamente enamoradas de alguno de los dos. A Hinata y a Sakura, les gustaba el kitsune, y a Matsuri, le gustaba el pelirrojo, solo que a Sakura le gustaba mas Sasuke y fingia estar perdidamente enamorada de el Namikaze para llamar la atencion del azabache.

Y asi era la vida en la Konoha High School.

Era Lunes, a las 3:00 pm, lo cual indicaba que las clases ya habian acabado, y como de costumbre, Gaara y Naru, salian agarrados de la mano, causando un monton de rabia entre el grupo de celosos ya mencionados anteriormente...

-Otro dia mas en que no eres mio-pronuncio Sasuke mientras veia un poco triste la escena

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun?-pregunto una pelo chicle mientras salia del aula

-Na-nada-dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse, no permitiria que un estupido emo (mira quien habla) le robara lo que por derecho le pertenecia, literalmente...

*Flashback*

Un dia lluvioso, dos padres decididos, dos madres llorando, un rubio llorando con su mama, un azabache mas que satisfecho por la noticia...

-Entonces a partir de hoy, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze, estan comprometidos-pronuncio el señor Minato, mientras estrechaba su mano con la del señor Fugaku.

-Mañana ambos iran a vivir a una de las mansiones mias y se estableceran ahi-afirmo el lider de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha

-Esto va a ser genial-murmuro para si mismo el Uchiha, el cual estaba mas que contento de tener que vivir con Naruto, su sueño hecho realidad

-Mami, no lo dejes porfavor-suplico Naruto a su madre, la cual solo lo miraba con tristeza y culpa, pero, ella no tenia la culpa de que su hijo fuera un doncel.

Desde ese dia, Naruto se fue a vivir con Sasuke y conocio el verdadero infierno.

2 semanas despues

-Naruto imbecil ven-grito Sasuke desde su cuarto, mientras se encontraba recostado en la cama

-S-si Uchiha-sama-dijo Naruto con miedo, siempre habia algo en Sasuke que lo mantenia inseguro

-Chupamela-pronuncio friamente Sasuke, como si fuera algo que escucharas a diario

-Pe-pero -dudo, el no era ninguna prostituta, como para satisfacerlo cada vez que el quisiera

-Callate y solo haz lo que te ordene estupido-grito mas que enfurecido el azabache

Naruto obedecio y empezo a lamer el miembro de Sasuke, al principio lo hacia lentamente, pero luego tuvo que aumentar la velocidad, debido a que el Uchiha se lo ordeno. Sentia una gran repugnancia hacia el mismo, pero no solo a el, sino tambien a Sasuke y a su papa Minato, ¿por que solo por ser un doncel lo trataban asi, acaso era ilegal serlo?

-Oh Naruto bebe me voy a venir-dijo el poseedor de los ojos onice mientras jalaba la cabeza de naruto para profundizar lo que se encontraba haciendo. En menos de un minuto, el Uchiha se vino y en vez de sentirse satisfecho, hizo lo contrario...

-Perdon Uchiha-sama, yo...-lo golpeo tan fuerte que cayo al suelo

-Te dije que no te retiraras y lo hiciste, ademas causaste que manchara el piso, y solo por eso...-lo miro de una manera demasiado escalofriante-te follare demasiado duro

Naruto se quedo en shock al oirlo, ¿a caso su primera vez seria en una violacion?, no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas amargas, que rapidamente empezron a recorrer su bronceado rostro.

Sasuke lo levanto y lo beso de una manera salvaje y brusca, bajo hasta su cuello, el cual empezo a morder hasta hacerlo sangrar, le arranco la camisa, para de esa manera continuar con el camino de besos hasta llegar a los pezones del oji-azul.

Los lamio y mordio, y Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, cosa que exitaba a Sasuke. Despues de dejar sus pezones demasiado rojos, de una manera brusca, desabrocho el pantalon del rubio, dejandolo solo con sus boxers, para despues meter de una dolorosa manera el miembro del rubio en su boca.

Lo mordio y lamio hasta que llego al climax y fue ahi donde Naruto descubrio que ese solo era el inicio del dolor que le esperaba. Metio todos sus dedos de un golpe en la virgen cavidad de Naruto, causando que un poco de sangre saliera, haciendo gritar al rubio...

-AHHHH! Sasuke por favor no mas-rogo el rubio, eso en verdad dolia, y solo por ser mal educado, el Uchiha lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que un hilillo de sangre saliera de su boca.

El Namikaze, ahogo un sollozo, queria llorar, no podia aceptar el hecho de ser violado.

-Mi amor perdoname pero tu eres el que me hace pegarte cuando me haces enojar-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, la cual estaba mas que humeda por las lagrimas. Quien diria que Sasuke era bipolar.

-A-alejate de mi-pidio Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos, cosa que solo causo que Sasuke lo golpeara mas fuerte, dejando un gran moreton.

-Mirame cuando te hablo perra-dijo Sasuke alterado- Eso eres una perra, todavia que soy amable contigo, te pones asi de egoista

-N-no Uchiha-sama-fue interrumpido por otro golpe

-Callate y ahora solo abrete de piernas-dijo, pero al ver que este no realizaba la orden, lo golpeo en el vientre, causando que este obedeciera

Entro de una manera muy salvaje, haciendo que Naruto soltara un gemido de dolor y sus sollozos crecieran mas y mas. En cambio, Sasuke disfrutaba de ver como Naruto gemia, lo exitaba, pero a la vez se sentia mal de que Naruto no lo disfrutara. Cuando sintio como se empezaba a venir en la muy lastimada y ensangrentada cavidad de el Namikaze, formando una combinacion de  
semen y sangre.

Salio de el, dejandose caer en la cama. El rubio queria irse de ahi, pero el dolor era demasiado y cayo, a lo que Sasuke lo abrazo. Naruto quizo safarse del agarre, pero Sasuke se lo impedia.

-Bebe te gusto lo de ahorita-hablo dulcemente mientras acariciaba al rubio, el cual solo lloraba y sollozaba, dando a entender que no.

Naruto lloro y lloro hasta que sintio como Sasuke lo tomaba del menton...

-Te amo bebe, pero tu no te dejas asi que tengo que pegarte-hablo como si esa fuera una razon para hacerle eso

Ambos quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron mas de 7 dias desde lo ocurrido y el azabache veia a Naruto...diferente. Usualmente estaba serio y casi no hablaba, y solo se dedicaba a realizar los quehaceres de la casa, pero esta vez siempre estaba feliz.

Lo veia y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su bello rostro. El azabache no aguanto mas y le pregunto la razon de su felicidad...

-Oye Naruto-le hablo fuerte al rubio al cual cambio su sonrisa a una cara fria

-Que se le ofrece Uchiha-sama?-pregunto el rubio sin dejar de barrer

-Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz?-pregunto el azabache molesto, por un momento creyo que estaba embarazado, pero despues recordo que Naruto se tomo unas pastillas anticonceptivas al dia siguiente de tener relaciones.

-Por nada Uchiha-sa...-fue interrumpido por un brusco y salvaje beso

Lo acorralo en la pared tan fuerte que Naruto se golpeo la cabeza, haciendo que mordiera a Sasuke del dolor, causando que una lluvia de golpes se desatara en su cara. Cuando los golpes acabaron, empezo a llorar y sollozar, Sasuke siempre tenia que arruinar su felicidad.

-Te pregunte algo lloron-dijo friamente Sasuke

-Pe-perdon Uchiha-sama, pero es que estoy feliz porque...-trato de encontrar una excusa razonable- Porque me gusta vivir con usted

Sasuke no se creyo ni media palabra y lo unico que se le vino a la mente era...

-ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO PERRA!-grito tan fuerte que auyento a los pajaros, y como acto seguido golpeo a Naruto, causando que el rubito sollozara mas fuerte, parecia una tortura.

-N-no Uchiha-sama no esta eq...-fue interrumpido por el azabache el cual le dio una bofetada en la mejilla

-Callate y no rezongues!-fue la ultima palabra de todo, dejando a un Naruto muy herido y entristecido

Despues de la pequeña "escenita" que causo Sasuke, el rubito ya no podia salir solo, siempre que salia ya sea a compras o por simplemente por el periodico, Sasuke siempre lo seguia, le daba mala espina dejarlo solo.

Un dia, el Namikaze aprovecho para salir solo, porque el azabache estaba dormido. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, se baño, se "peino" por asi decirlo, y se pinto un poco de labial sabor fresas que gracias a sus labios, no se distinguia, se rocio un monton de perfume, al final quedo muy lindo.

Se dirigio a la puerta principal, donde rapidamente abrio y salio...gran error el portazo se escucho hasta la habitacion de Sasuke, provocando que despertara y lo siguiera.

Naruto no se percato de su presencia y camino normalmente. Despues de haberlo seguido cerca de 10 cuadras, al fin vio como el rubio se introducia dentro de una heladeria y se sentaba.

Vio a lo lejos como un pelirrojo se introducia en la heladeria, pero lo que lo hizo enfurecerse como nunca, fue como rapidamente el rubito se levantaba de su asiento para despues correr hasta el pelirrojo y se abalanzase contra el y...lo besara.

El Uchiha camino lo mas rapido que pudo hasta la heladeria y fue ahi donde interrumpio el beso que tenian los dos, causando una gran sorpresa entre todos los presentes...

-TU VIENES CONMIGO!-grito mientras jalaba al oji-azul para llevarselo

-DEJALO!-se escucho otro grito, el cual fue del pelirrojo

El pelirrojo, de nombre Gaara, golpeo muy fuerte a el azabache que cayo al suelo. Miro como Naruto estaba llorando y entonces corrio y lo abrazo, el sabia la situacion por la que pasaba, asi que 4 dias despues de que lo comprometieran con Sasuke, ambos empezaron a salir y se convirtio en...amor.

Despues de ese dia, Naruto, despues de realizar un monton de tramites, cambio su apellido, lo que queria decir que ya no estaba comprometido con Sasuke. Ahora era Naruto Uzumaki, el apellido de su madre y ya no tenia que vivir con Sasuke, asi que lo primero que hizo fue ir con Gaara por sus cosas...

-Seguro que entraras solo?-pregunto un poco preocupado Gaara mientras miraba la puerta del cuarto del Uchiha

-Si amor no te preocupes-aseguro el Uzumaki. El pelirrojo solo asintio y fue a subir todo al auto

Al entrar vio como Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama sin decir absolutamente nada de nada. Lo miro por unos instantes y luego busco todas sus pertenencias, pero al terminar, casi le da un infarto de ver a Sasuke detras de el. Su mirada era vacia y triste, casi como un muerto.

Intercambiaron miradas por un tiempo, hasta que el azabache se acerco y lo tomo de la cintura. Naruto se quizo safar del agarre, pero no pudo, pero lo mas sorprendente fue ver como Sasuke empezaba a llorar...

-Mi amor, bebe, porfavor perdoname-pronuncio entre lagrimas. Naruto se quedo atonito con eso, una parte de el le decia que una segunda oportunidad no haria daño, pero otra parte mucho mas grande le recordaba el tormemto que le hizo pasar.

-Sueltame-pidio seriamente Naruto, no le dolia verlo asi, el se lo merecia- Sueltame Sasuke-repito elevando la voz

-NO!-grito Sasuke para aferrarse mas a el. El rubio solto unas lagrimas, ¿como podia permitir que ese estupido lo abrazara?

El rubio se separo de el y camino a la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, el azabache se lo impidio y los encerro con seguro. Naruto miro horrorizado como Sasuke se empezaba a quitar la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo y por acto seguido, empezaba a abrazarse a el.

-Ssuke sueltame!-grito Naruto completamente asustado

-Solo dejame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz bebe-dijo mientras empezaba a besar su cuello

-No me llames bebe!-grito mas enojado que asustado Naruto

-Por que no bebe? Te recuerdo que siempre has sido mi bebe-dijo Sasuke tiernamente, pero a Naruto solo lo asustaba

-Sueltame y dejame ir, Gaara me esta esperando-rogo por ultima vez el rubito

-Que tiene ese mapache sin cejas que no tenga yo!?-grito alterado el azabache, parando el camino de besos que estaba a punto de continuar

-El me ama y me hace feliz! En cambio tu solo me has golpeado y tratado como una prostituta!-dijo un muy enojado Naruto

Esas palabras le dolieron al azabache, ¿no se habia dado cuenta de que el era un monstruo?. Solto y dejo libre al rubio, haciendo que este corriera rapido antes de que intetara otra cosa.

Observo como se subia al auto con el pelirrojo y se abrazaban con cariño. Sintio como la sangre le hervia. Salio corriendo de su casa y al ver esto, Gaara arranco el auto y se fueron, pero el azabache empezo a correr, y fue cuando grito...

-TE AMO NARUTO UZUMAKI Y NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE SEAS MIO!-Naruto al oir esto empezo a llorar, ¿como tenia agallas para decir eso?

*Fin Flashback*

Esa era la historia de Sasuke Uchiha y su razon para estar celoso. Y de ahora en adelante, su unica meta era...

-Recuperar a MI Naru-sonrio arrogantemente, siendo el, lo lograria facilmente

Continuara...

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado , en el proximo cap sera el turno de Sai, espero que me dejen un review xD jajajajaja nos vemos y bye :D**_

_**-Hollowkilljoy**_


	2. Razones: Sai

_**Holaaa! bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion, ya que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer, pues decidi hacerla xD, bueno espero que les guste este cap, espero sus reviews xD**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**_"Razones: Sai"_**

Sai Anbu, se dirigia a casa, cuando se topo con el chico de sus sueños, ¿quien era? Subaku no Gaara, al verlo sonrio como una quinceañera enamorada.

Se acerco a el, con la intencion de hablarle, se preparo para cuando llegue hasta el, causar una buena impresion...

-G-Gaara...-hablo nervioso el chico, cosa rara en el

-Sai? Que quieres?-pregunto de una manera fria e indiferente el Subaku No, causando tristeza en Sai

-Pues...que me perdones...-hablo mas serio con un tono triste

-Eso nunca pasara...-hablo de la misma manera anterior

-Por favor Gaara te he pedido perdon un monton de veces-rogo el peli-negro con semblante triste

-Ese es tu problema...-contesto indiferentemente, para despues darle la espalda

-Por favor, Gaara mi amor por favor-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-No te atrevas, te repito...-hablo de una manera escalofriante- NO TE ATREVAS!, a llamarme asi otra vez imbecil

Gaara se fue y camino unos pasos para despues toparse con su novio, aquel que lo hacia sentir bien con solo su presencia...

-Gaara!-grito Naruto mientras corria hacia el

-Naruto bebe-esto ultimo molesto a Sai, haciendolo hervir de la furia

Sai no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de su rostro, sentia una gran cantidad de celos al verlos a ambos juntos y felices, como se abrazaban y se besaban con ternura, pero el una vez tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de esos besos y caricias, solo que no la supo aprovechar...

_***Flashback***_

Como todos los viernes en la noche, los jovenes salen de antro, para desahogarse, emborracharse, para bailar y divertirse, y vaya su tipo de diversion...En una mesa apartada de la mayoria, vemos como dos chicos, un azabache de nombre Sai y uno pelirrojo de nombre Gaara, compartian un beso salvaje y lujurioso, sabian que a ese ritmo, ambos terminarian en la cama de uno de ellos o en un hotel.

Cuando el extasis empezo a apoderarse de ellos, estaban dispuestos a irse y acabar con esa exitacion, pero...

-GAARA-CHAN!-grito una rubia de ojos verdes con 4 coletas en el pelo

-Mierda...-murmuro molesto, solto un respingo y hablo- Temari-chan, ¿que pasa?

-Kankuro se emborracho y ya no puede ni hablar-dijo mientras señalaba la mesa donde estaba el mencionado, balbuceando todo tipo de cosas

-Y esto me involucra por...-dijo sin interes

-Podrias llevarlo a casa?-pregunto feliz la chica con una sonrisa de suplica

-Pfff no lo puedes llevar tu o tu novio?-dijo tratando de salir de esa situacion

-No, Shikamaru y yo ya nos vamos a ir-dijo tratando de demostrar la razon por la que no podia

-Y por que no lo llevan con ustedes?-

-Porque no vamos a la casa, si me "entiendes"-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hermano menor

-Esta bien-

-Gracias Gaara-chan te amo!-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Le dices a mama que regreso mañana

-Como sea, amor ahorita vuelvo-dijo para despues darle un tierno beso en los labios a Sai, el cual se sonrojo

-Si, yo te espero-dijo feliz

Despues de que Gaara se haya ido, Sai decidio pedir mas bebidas. Bebio y bebio y bebio y bebio, tanto que llego al punto de no saber ni lo que hacia, tanto que empezo a bailar entre todos, que para estar borracho, bailaba bien, llamando la atencion de una chica...

-Hola guapo-pronuncio sensualmente una chica de pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules sin brillo, piel blanca, y una ropa muy provocadora- Te mueves bien

-Hola, bailas?-pregunto seductoramente

Ambos empezaron a bailar y poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron juntando mas y mas hasta que ambos no resistieron y se fueron del antro para buscar un lugar mas "privado", pero no esperaba lo que venia...

-Sai?-se escucho una voz muy familiar para Sai

-G-Gaara-dijo nervioso por el alcohol

-Que haces con esta?-dijo muy molesto el chico

-Pues *ugh* resulta que *ugh* queria tener sexo con ella y *ugh* tu llegas y nos arruinas la noche-dijo como si nada el azabache

Gaara enfurecio y golpeo a Sai, asustando a la chica, la cual salio corriendo de ahi. Sai se levanto muy tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado...

-Venga mi amor dame un lindo beso-dijo mientras estiraba sus labios, que solo recibieron un golpe por parte del Subaku No

-Alejate de mi y esto se acabo!-grito con lagrimas el pelirrojo mientras se largaba corriendo

A pesar de estar borracho, Sai sintio como el corazon se le partia en un millon de piezas, el amor de su vida, el chico por el que siempre lucho, lo acababa de terminar, y dolia y demasiado.

-Gaa-ra-pronuncio mientras veia como el amor de su vida se marchaba y lo dejaba ahi solo, y por si fuera poco estaba comenzando a llover.

Se sentia como escoria en ese momento, no se sentia, lo era!, de verdad todo eso dolia y demasiado.

Se quedo en el suelo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, cuando de pronto vio como la misma chica rubia lo levantaba, a lo que el no se nego y comenzo a contarle toda su historia con el que una vez fue su novio...

-Y ya llevabamos 2 años de relacion-dijo mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a salir

-Tranquilo...-dijo al momento de abrazarlo, en forma de consuelo

-Yo...lo lamento Ino-chan-pronuncio sin dejar el abrazo

-Tranquilo, ambos estabamos borrachos, no es nada-dijo calidamente la chica terminando el abrazo

Desde ese dia, ambos fueron mejores amigos, tanto que Ino se cambio a la escuela donde estudiaba Sai, pero justo ese maldito dia tenia que ser...

Eran cerca de las 6:40 de la mañana, osea la entrada, Sai era muy puntual asi que para el eso era un retraso. Corrio por varias cuadras hasta que diviso el instituto, y entonces fue en la entrada cuando se topo con el dueño de sus pensamientos...

-Sai...-escucho un susurro en su oido, asi que volteo topandose con la mirada del pelirrojo que tanto adoraba

-Ga-Gaara-dijo nervioso y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas

-Yo queria...-Gaara estubo a punto de disculparse, pero se retracto mentalmente al ver la escena

-Sai!-se escucho un grito, no, mas bien un chillido de una chica, la misma chica con la que Sai estubo a punto de acostarse esa noche de su ruptura

-I-Ino-chan!-dijo para despues atraparla en sus brazos- Que haces aqui? Crei que no te cambiarias hasta el otro curso

-Pues no pude resistir mas y le rogue a mi papa que me cambiara hoy-hablo profundizando el abrazo, cosa que molesto al pelirrojo, el cual sabia que no era buena idea estar ahi, pero la voz de Sai se lo impidio

-G-Gaara, a donde vas?-pregunto mientras se alejaba de Ino

-A donde sea, es obvio que no soy bienvenido aqui-dijo para despues entrar al instituto

-Mal momento?-pregunto Ino con cara de culpa

-Pues algo...-el chico empezo a sentir como sus ojos humedecian, a lo cual, fue consolado por su amiga

Las clases se pasaron normal, al menos para todos, para Sai, ese dia no podia dejar de pensar en Gaara, se lamentaba internamente el haberle correspondido el abrao a su mejor amiga.

En la salida, vio como Gaara se iba, solo, cosa rara pues siempre se iba con uno de sus hermanos, Shikamaru o hasta Naruto, su mejor amigo...

-Gaara!-grito mientras corria para despues pararse frente al Subaku No

-Que quieres?-pregunto secamente Gaara

-Perdoname, ademas Ino-chan y yo no salimos, solo somos amigos-explico de la mejor manera Sai

-Lo siento-dijo sin dejar de caminar

-Porque?-pregunto confundido

-Porque yo amo a alguien mas...-dijo, dejando a un Sai muy herido con lagrimas en los ojos

Desde que supo la noticia, se dedico a investigar quien era "ese" que habia enamorado a SU Gaara. Conforme pasaban los dias no habia notado nada, hasta que un dia fue al parque con Ino y ahi fue donde supo la respuesta.

-Oye no es ese Nru-chan?-pregunto Ino muy curiosa y forzando la vista para distinguirlo

-Si, pero, crei que Sasuke no lo dejaba salir-dijo Sai tratando de razonar

-Vamos a saludarlo!-dijo Ino, y antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo, ya lo habia jalado del brazo

Cuando estaban a escasos metros del rubio, divisaron la figura de Gaara, el cual venia con unos helados y se detuvieron al ver la escena que ocurria frente a ellos...

-Gaara, amor, llegaste!-dijo Naruto al ver a Gaara llegar

-Si, te traje tu favorito de chocolate-dijo para despues darle el helado, el cual acepto gustoso

-Aww! Gracias mi amor te quiero!-dijo para despues abrazarlo y...besarlo.

Esto ultimo destruyo el corazon de Sai, haciendo que saliera corriendo, claro seguido por la rubia. Ino busco por todos lados a Sai, pero no lo encontraba, sabia que Gaara era muy especial para el, y ver lo de hace rato...bueno...lo destruyo, literalmente.

Despues de buscar por media hora donde se encontraba, lo encontro sentado bajo un arbol en frente del rio, y al parecer seguia llorando...

-Sai!-corrio hacia el para consolarlo

Despues de abrazarlo, logro calmarlo y que se relajara...

-Sai, se que tu amas mucho a Gaara, pero tienes que aprender a vivir el presente y aceptar que el ya tiene a alguien-dijo para volver a abrazarlo

-Pe-pero Ino-chan, yo...lo amo demasiado-esto ultimo lo dijo rompiendo otra vez en llanto

-Sai, tu vas a superarlo y yo te ayudare!-lo dijo entusiasmada sin romper el abrazo

Al dia siguiente, busco a Sai en el instituto y lo encontro espiando a Gaara y Naruto, pero habia algo raro, ¿estaba feliz?

-Oye Sai, ¿por que tan feliz?-pregunto sonriendo la chica

-Porque resulta que Naruto esta comprometido con Uchiha, asi que tiene prohibido tener una relacion con alguien mas-esto ultimo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Osea que...-dijo tratando de buscar mas detalles

-Osea que, si Sasuke se llega a enterar de lo de Naruto y MI Gaara, ambos se tendran que dejar, dejando a Gaara con el corazon roto y es ahi donde entro yo y lo consuelo y volvemos a ser novios-explico triunfalmente el de piel palida

-Pero, ¿como sabra Sasuke lo de ellos...? espera, no estaras pensando en?-se empezo a enojar la chica

-Si, le dire, pero claro no se lo dire directamente-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, y justo en ese momento, pasaba por ahi Sasuke

-OYE UCHIHA!-grito Sai llamando la atencion del azabache

-Que quieres mayonesa humana?-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-Yo que tu vigilo a Naruto-dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa

-A que te refieres?-pregunto confundido el de ojos onice

-A que, dicen por ahi, que ha estado saliendo con un chico...-explico de manera malvada

-Claro que no, si solo era para eso, mejor me voy-dijo para tomar sus cosas, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, Sai lo volvio a llamar

-Dime Sasuke...Has notado a Naruto mas feliz o alegre?-pregunto con una sonrisa escalofriante Sai

-Pues, ultimamente ha estado muy feliz y...UN MOMENTO, A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LA CONDUCTA DE NARUTO? ALEJATE DE EL PORQUE ES MIO!-esto ultimo lo dijo resaltando el mio y alargandolo

-Jejejeje creo que ya es de alguien mas...-rio Sai de forma malevola, al oir esto, Sasuke solo bufo y se fue

Despues de ese dia en la escuela, noto que Sasuke pasaba mas tiempo con el rubito, dejando a Gaara solo, lo cual resulto muy bien para Sai, pero unos dias despues...

Se encontraba observando a Gaara con unos binoculares desde afuera de su casa y noto que se estaba arreglando demasiado. Despues vio como salia de su casa y caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Lo siguio hasta que este se detuvo enfrente de una heladeria, ¿que hacia el alli?

Vio como se sentaba y miraba su reloj cada 3 minutos, hasta que supo la razon, Naruto. Observo como ese estupido zorro se introducia dentro del local y como ambos se abrazaban con cariño y ternura. Sai sintio que iba a explotar hasta que diviso la figura del Uchiha que estaba mas que enfurecido...

Miro como el azabache queria llevarselo pero SU Gaara lo detenia, ese dia supo que en verdad ellos dos estabam enamorados...Tiempo despues, le llego la noticia de que Naruto ya no estaba comprometido con el Uchiha...

_***Fin Flashback***_

Sai se paro y se fue, definitivamente el no se rendiria, y si es necesario, uniria fuerzas con el Uchiha-bastardo...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Bueno ¿que les parecio? jajajaja si el idiota de Sai ayudo al Sasuke-teme a descubrir lo de Naru-chan y Gaara-chan, maldito :/. Hago sufrir a Sai y a Sasuke? Jejejejeje en el proximo cap, sera sobre Hinata, espero sus reviews y hasta la otra!**_

_**-Hollowkilljoy**_


	3. Razones: Hinata y ayuda inesperada

**Hola, de nuevo aqui con la continuacion del cap, y espero que les guste y me dejen un review xD, estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**+~Razones: Hinata~+**

Ademas de los dos azbaches celosos, tambien habia una chica de pelo negro azulado, piel blanca y un muy extraño y peculiar color de ojos...perla. El nombre de esa chica, Hinata Hyuga, heredera de toda la fortuna de su familia Hyuga, una de las mas importantes a nivel internacional.

Era admirada por muchos hombres, y una que otra chica por ahi, pero a pesar de tener un monton de pretendientes, ella solo tenia ojos para un chico, y ese chico no era nada mas y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, nuestro querido rubito. Desde que lo conocio, se enamoro perdidamente de el, pero no hay que culparla, pues el Uzumaki era muy lindo.

En este momento, se encontraba llegando a casa, despues del duro dia de escuela, pues hacer 3 examenes sorpresas no era nada facil, y mas con cierto rubio de ojos azules a tu lado, sabiendo que el ya es de alguien mas...

_***Flashback***_

Era la mañana y como siempre ella llegaba temprano, mejor dicho era la primera en llegar, pues como era una Hyuga, su reputacion tenia que ser buena, ¿y que mejor forma de tener una buena reputacion, que sacando buenas calificaciones y ser puntual?, claro ninguna, al menos para ella. Pero a pesar de que era su obligacion, le gustaba llegar tarde porque asi podia escoger un lugar para sentarse junto a su amado Naruto.

Sin embargo, por muy enamorada que estaba, nunca habia tenido suficiente valor como para declararse, y menos si siempre que estaba a punto de hacerlo, la interrumpian, normalmente era Sasuke o algun amigo.

Se sento en el segundo lugar de una fila, esperando que Naruto se sentara frente a ella, y asi fue, se sintio muy suertuda al ver como Naruto llegaba y se sentaba ahi, era cierto que el rubio la consideraba una gran amiga, pero solo eso y nada mas...

Diviso la silueta del rubio y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada y nervioso, y mas cuando vio que se situaba justo frente a el. Y por si fuera poco, los dos estabn solos...

-Hinata-chan!-saludo alegremente Naruto, pues desde que se fue con Gaara, ahora era feliz como solia serlo, solo que Hinata no sabia la razon de su felicidad

-Na-Naruto-kun!-saludo nerviosa pero alegre la chica, estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos

Ambos se miraron por un momento, y Naruto no paso desapercibido el gran sonrojo de las mejillas de su amiga

-Hinata-chan estas enferma?-pregunto mientras tocaba la frente de la chica, haciendo que el sonrojo aumente

-Naru...Naruto-kun, tengo que confesarte algo...-dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

-Si Hinata-chan que pasa?-pregunto acercandose mas a ella

-Yo...etto...-bajo la mirada, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y estaba a punto de decirlo, pero fue interrumpida

-Naru-chan!-escucho una voz conocida para ambos, era el "mejor amigo" de Naruto

-Gaara-chan!-grito para despues correr a sus brazos rompiendole el corazon a la Hyuga, la cual observaba con una gran tristeza la escena

Despues de que ambos terminaran de besarse, vio como el pelirrojo se alejaba, pues el estaba en otro salon con Neji su primo, Sasuke y Sai.

Naruto regreso a su asiento, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser besado en publico, y menos frente a una inocente mujer como Hinata.

-Ahora si Hinata-chan, que me ibas a decir?-pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa que cautivo a la peli-azul

-Pues...nada, se me olvido jeje-rio nerviosa y triste a la vez, el rubio paso desapercibido eso y volteo hacia en frente

Las clases empezaron y la chica no dejaba de mirar a Naruto con tristeza y ¿enojo?, era rara la vez que se enojaba y si lo era, era porque fallaba en alguna materia, pero nada fuera de lo academico, pero esta vez sentia ganas de ir al salon de Gaara y ahorcarlo hasta matarlo.

Despues de 2 examenes, llego la hora del descanso y como siempre, se iba a sentar con sus amigas, las cuales se la pasaban hablando de lo maravillosos que son sus novios...

-Hinata-chan!-hablo una pelo chicle y ojos de color jade, de nombre Sakura Haruno

-Sakura-san-la saludo gentilmente y con una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza

-Ven sientate-le propuso, a lo cual no se nego

-S-si-contesto timidamente

Ambas empezaron a comer tranquilamente, despues llegaron sus otras amigas, Ino y Tenten.

-Hola chicas!-gritaron las dos para despues sentarse junto a las otras

-Hola Ino, Tenten-saludo alegremente Sakura

-H-Hola-saludo con la mirada fija en su almuerzo la chica de cabellos azulados

Como siempre hablaban de lo "geniales" que eran sus novios, a pesar de que en realidad no los tuvieran. Sakura alegando de que Sasuke la habia invitado a salir, claro, mentira, e Ino, como no tenia mucho que habia entrado, no sabian, pero decia que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, a pesar de que este ya tenga novia, y Tenten, hablaba de lo maravilloso que era salir con alguien como Neji, el primo de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan-la voz desu amiga rubia la habia sacado de sus pensamientos

-S-si Ino-san?-pregunto con su tipico semblante timido y tierno

-Ya te declaraste a Naruto-kun?-pregunto con una sonrisa Ino

-Etto...yo...-tenia que inventar una buena excusa- Yo, no se lo dije porque estaba ocupado

-Y vaya que lo estaba-pronuncio Sakura mirando hacia el otro lado de la cafeteria, donde se encontraba Naruto en compañia de...Gaara! El nuevo rival de Hinata

-Oye, espera...SE ESTAN BESANDO-exclamo emocionada Tenten

-Oh por dios, se ven tan lindos-dijo Ino con un brillito en sus ojos

-S-si, demasiado-murmuro para si misma la chica de cabellos azules, le dolia verlo asi, pero si el era feliz, ella lo seria

_***Fin flashback***_

Una triste sonrisa se formo en su delicado rostro, no soportaba la idea de que Naruto ya tuviera a alguien, pero si el era feliz ella tambien lo seria.

-Sere fuerte por ti Naruto-kun-dijo mientras abrazaba un ¿muñeco? ¿de Naruto?

A decir verdad, no era la unica cosa de Naruto que tenia. Fotos, posters, muñecos, dibujos, vaya esa chica tiene un serio problema de acoso sexual, claro, nadie sabia de su "inocente" coleccion.

Estubo abrazando el muñeco de Naruto durante un rato, hasta que escucho a su hermana al otro lado de la puerta...

-Nee-san, te buscan-hablo su hermana menor Hanabi

-S-si, estoy en camino-solto el muñeco, no sin antes ¿besarlo?, y dejarlo sobre su cama

Bajo las escaleras y saludo a su hermana la cual estaba en la cocina, despues volteo y diviso a la persona que menos esperaba en su sillon...Sasuke Uchiha!

Intercambiaron miradas por un momento, no decian nada, hasta que Sasuke decidio hablar...

-Apuesto a que estas sorprendida de verme aqui verdad?-pregunto con un sonrisa arrogante, pero con su semblante serio

-Sasuke-san, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿a que a venido?-pregunto seria, pero jugando con sus dedos demostrando nerviosismo

-Pues, tu mas que cualquier otra chica conoce a Naruto, asi que...-miro hacia abajo, evitando la mirada color perla

-A-Asi que?-la chica se empezo a espantar

-Necesito que me ayudes a recuperarlo-pronuncio Sasuke mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

Hinata quedo un poco sorprendida por las palabras del chico, que aunque no lo parecieran, eran sinceras. Medito un poco, pues no era para nada comun ver a un Uchiha rogando por ayuda, y menos por ayuda amorosa. Penso un poco mas, la respuesta era muy dificil, era el o ella.

-Yo...etto...-tartamudeo, era tipico de ella

-Por favor!-se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, sorprendiendo y asustando a la Hyuga, adios al orgullo Uchiha- Te lo ruego!

-E...Esta b-bien-acepto no muy conforme

Sasuke cambio su rostro de suplica a uno feliz, estaba tan feliz, que se abalanzo contra Hinata, haciendola sonrojar, pero ¿que era esa sensacion de calidez que le transmitia el frio e indiferente Uchiha?...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Aqui me huele a SasuHina xD, no me mal entiendan adoro a Hinata, pero no creo que sea la indicada para Naruto, y a Sasuke tambien lo adoro, pero queria hacerlo sufrir xD, en el proximo cap se lo dedicare a Gaara y Naru, porque casi no he hablado de ellos xD. Hasta la otra.**

**~Hollowkilljoy**


	4. Eres Mio

_**Pues aqui la continuacion de esta historia, espero que les guste y estoy muy agradecido con sus comentarios, en verdad me inspiraron a seguir. Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez mejor! *3***_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**-°+Eres mio+°-**_

Era la tarde ya, y nuestra linda pareja, se encontraba caminando por las ya casi desoladas calles, venian del cine, pues el rubito venia comentado de lo genial que habia sido la pelicula...

-Vaya, en verdad te gusto la pelicula mi amor-dijo Gaara mientras llevaba a Naruto de la mano

-Es que hace unos años que no iba al cine-pronuncio el kitsune mientras su tono cambiaba de feliz a triste

-Enserio?, tus padres no te llevaban al cine?-cuestiono Gaara, a pesar de que ya tenian cerca de 2 meses juntos, aun desconocian cosas de ambos

-Pues, la ultima vez que fui, fue con mi mama, pero fue cuando tenia 13 años-dijo muy triste el rubio mientras soltaba el agarre, y se aferraba a su pelirrojo en un profundo abrazo

-Tranquilo, yo te llevare las veces que quieras, y te dare todo lo que quieras-dijo cariñosamente Gaara, mientras depositaba un lindo y tierno beso en la frente de su zorrito

-Te amo Gaara-dijo mientras levantaba la vista para darle un "piquito" a su novio

-Y yo a ti Naru-chan-dijo feliz el pelirrojo

Ambos se volvieron a tomar de la mano y siguieron su camino a la casa del pelirrojo, porque era Viernes, y eso quiere decir que el rubito se va a quedar en casa del pelirrojo. Cuando vieron la casa del Subaku No, caminaron un poco mas rapido ya que deseaban estar solos con urgencia, pero como siempre...

-Naru-chan!-se escucho un chillido que asusto a ambos, pero ya sabian de quien se trataba

-Te-Temari...Tema...Temari-chan no puedo...respirar-decia Naruto tratando de respirar y de safarse del agarre de la rubia hermana de Gaara

-Temari, por favor loestas asfixiando-pronuncio Gaara mientras observaba divertido la escena

-Ups!, lo siento, pero eres super adorable-dijo Temari mientras veia feliz al chico, para despues fijar su mirada en su hermano- Pero aun tengo suficiente amor para mi hermano consentido

-No Temari yo...-no termino su oracion ues su hermana lo abrazo demasiado fuerte

-Awww, Gaara-chan esta creciendo, muy pronto ya no tendre a quien abrazar ni querer tanto-dijo mientras forzaba mas el agarre, claro eso solo era para irritar a su frio hermano

Cuando al fin lo solto, esta les ofrecio de comer, pero ya habian comido algo en el camino, asi que rapido subieron al cuarto de Gaara, cerraron la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban besandose con pasion y lujuria, claro, sus lenguas tambien participaban, danzaban y jugaban, mientras provocaban una enorme exitacion en ambos, pero como siempre tiene que haber algun idiota que se atreve a interrumpir...

-Gaara-chan!, te buscan!-se escucho la voz de su hermano Kankuro

-Diablos-dijo aun estando sobre Naruto, al cual solo lo miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Se abrocho la camiseta que sin darse cuenta ya la tenia toda desabrochada y alborotada, se miro en el espejo y se limpio un poco de la saliva que caia verticalmente desde su labio, se arreglo un poco del cabello que habia sido desordenado por cierto rubito que seguia recostado en la cama, ahora si, ya se veia mas formal.

-No tardes bebe-pronuncio Naruto seductoramente y le mandaba un beso

-Ahora regreso-dijo mientras salia, camino natural y escucho como sus dos parientes, conversaban animadamente con alguien, cuya voz le resultaba familiar

Bajo las escaleras y creyo que estaba a punto de morir cuando sintio como alguien se abalanzaba contra su cuerpo, no podia ser...

-Matsuri!-dijo mientras trataba de retirar a la chica, que le estaba proporcionando un monton de besos en la cara

-Gaara-kun! te extrañe tanto-aritculo en un chillido la chica de nombre Matsuri

Una vez que se levantaron del suelo, el de pelo colorado, se dispuso a hablar...

-Que hace aqui?-dijo friamente mientras miraba a sus dos hermanos

-Pues, resulta que convencio a sus padres de venir a visitarnos, pero sobre todo porque "Quiero ver a Gaara-kun"-aclaro su hermana imitando la voz de la chica de cabello castaño

-En pocas palabras, solo vino hasta aqui por ti-termino su hermano Kankuro

-Asi es Gaara-kun-dijo mientras volvia a abrazarlo provocando que se pusiera morado por el fuerte agarre de la chica

Despues de una serie de fuertes abrazos, el oji-agua, (por ser cortes), ayudo con la chica con su equipaje, guiandola hasta la habitacion de huespedes. Termino lo mas rapido posible, pues necesitaba los besos de su rubito. Camino rapido hasta su habitacion, pues creia que su pequeño kitsune se cansaria de esperarlo, y haria un berrinche de que no lo quiere y cosas por el estilo, asi que mejor se apresuraba.

Cuando llego, abrio rapidamente, encontrandose con Naruto, el cual estaba masturbandose, claro y quien no despues de que te dejaron con las ganas.

-G...Gaara!-dijo sonrojado el rubio, pues le apenaba que su novio lo viera con esa actitud- Y...Yo pu...puedo...

-Jajaja eres tan inocente Naru-chan-murmuro mientras se acercaba a su kitsune para despues besarlo.

El beso se empezo a tornar pasional y lujurioso, sus lenguas luchaban por el control del roce de sus labios, sus manos recorrian cada rincon del cuerpo contrario, haciendo que el extasis y el placer aumentaran cada vez mas. Sus labios perdieron cercania, el rubito estaba a punto de reclamar, pero prefirio no soltar el gran gemido que le causo la mordida del pinto en su sensible cuello. Gaara no detuvo la lluvia de mordidas en todo el cuerpo del rubio, causando que soltara gemidos cada vez mas audibles.

Detuvo los chupetones para despues subir a buscar los labios de Naruto. Mordio su labio inferior, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, despojo al oji-azul de su camisa, dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones, donde lo esperaba su ya erecto miembro. Desabrocho sus pantalones con la boca, dejando solo una pequeña capa de tela entre su boca y ese trozo de carne. Lamio la punta sobre los boxers, haciendo que un leve gemido saliera de la boca del kitsune. No resistio mas y bajo por completo la ropa interior, y de un solo golpe, introdujo el miembro en su boca.

Lo lamio, chupo, mordio, y saboreo, recorrio cada rincon de esa parte tan sensible son su lengua y sus labios, hasta que Naruto llego al climax, viniendose en su boca, a lo cual no se quejo y al contrario se trago todo, sentia un satisfaccion enorme al beber ese salado y pegajoso liquido. Subio para besar a su novio suavemente, y mientras mantenia ocupado a Naruto, aprovecho para introducir uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de el rubio.

-Te duele?-pregunto sin romper el beso

-No, solo es un poco incomodo, pero tu sigue-susurro al oido del pelirrojo, a lo cual accedio e introdujo otro dedo, ya eran 2 y rapidamente fueron 3, hasta que sintio que ya estaba muy bien preparado, y decidio introducir una pequeña porcion de su pene, provocando que gimiera involuntariamente.

-Te duele?-la misma pregunta se disperso en el aire

-No...-sabia que le dolia un poquito pero despues ese dolor se transformaria en placer

Introdujo el pedazo de carne en la parte trasera del rubito, de manera mas brusca, y claro, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Empezo con un vaiven suave y lento, pero placentero, conforme el rubio empezaba a gemir cada vez mas alto, este aumentaba sus embestidas.

-Oh por dios Gaara de nuevo ahi! ahi!-pronuncio entre jadeos el chico de cabellos dorados

El colorado no se hizo de rogar y en un agil movimiento, coloco a Naruto sobre su regazo, para hacer la penetracion mas profunda y satisfactoria, para ambos. Hizo caso a su novio, y le dio exactamente donde queria, el rubito lo disfrutaba, mientras sus bocas se fundieron en un intenso beso lleno de pasion y placer.

Mientras sus lenguas danzaban, el Subaku No, aprovecho para empezar a masturbar el miembro de su amado, que como consecuencia, causaba gemidos que se ahogaba en el beso. El calor empezaba a aumentar, lo que anunciaba que estaba a punto de llegar al climax, asi que en otro rapido movimiento, se salio de la entrada del kitsune, y empezo a masturbarse, claro hacia eso por no querer un embarazo no planeado. No se percato de cuando ni como, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenia a el zorrito arrodillado frente a el, recorriendo su pene con su lengua.

-N...Naru...Naruto me vengo-hablo roncamente, para advertir que iba a llegar al desenlace, pero el rubio hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y continuo, le urgia sentir el esperma de su novio en toda su boca, y claro asi lo hizo, Gaara se dejo ir por el placer y el rubito saboreaba su esperma.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y se recostaro, el rubio sobre Gaara, acurrucado en su pecho.

-Te amo Naruto-dejo a un lado la formalidad

-Yo a ti Gaara-el rubito lo imito

Tomo su celular y checo la hora, las 7:56 pm, no podia quedarse dormido ahora, pues Temari los mataria si no baja a cenar, pero Naruto estaba tan comodo que decidio ignorar ese pensamiento. Pero rapidamente se levanto al recordar a Matsuri, la chica que siempre lo habia acosado desde que era un niño.

**~*Flashback*~**

Vemos a un pequeño Gaara en su casa jugando con sus juguetes, sus hermanos estan en la sala discutiendo por quien se haria cargo de el desde la muerte de su madre, por supuesto gano su hermana, porque segun ella "si yo lo crio, el sera todo un caballero, en cambio si tu lo haces, sera otro tu", con eso se declaro la ganadora.

Desde ese dia fue sometido a usar ropa "linda" y ajustada que causaba que todos los que lo vieran dijeran "Awww que lindo niñito" o "Dan ganas de comerselo a besos", que para su desgracia nunca cesaban.

Un dia, a sus 7 y lindos años, fue llevado al parque por su hermana, esta vez lo vistio como un niño lo haria, para su beneficio, al fin se veia normal. Mientras jugaba en los columpios, vio como una niña se acercaba a el...

-Hola!-le saludo una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color

-Hm-le fue indiferente, pues no era la primera vez que una niña llegaba y lo saludaba para coquetearle

-Tienes novia-pero que pregunta mas precoz

-No-dijo friamente

-Pues creo que ahora la tienes-Gaara se sorprendio y ya tenia a la chica abrazandolo, y no supo como reaccionar

-Awwww, Gaara-chan ya tienes novia-dijo su hermana Temari mientras veia con corazonsitos la escena

-P...Por supuesto que no-pronuncio Gaara para despues irse

-Cual es tu nombre pequeña?-pregunto Temari

-Matsuri-dijo tiernamente

-Gaara, no seas maleducado con Matsuri-chan-le ordeno Temari

Desde ese dia, cada vez que podia, la niña de nombre Matsuri aprovechaba para cortejearlo, o hacer cualquier cosa que implique abrazarlo, pero con el tiempo, ambos crecieron y Matsuri, se mudo pero aun asi, siempre llamaba para saber de el, cosa que lo irritaba.

**-*Fin Flashback*-**

Se fue directo al baño con cuidado para no toparse con la chica, que gracias a Dios, estaba abajo hablando con su hermana, abrio la regadera y empezo a dejarse llevar por las frias gotas que caian y recorrian su cuerpo, hasta que escucho como se abria la puerta. Se tapo rapidamente, creyendo que era otro intento de la chica por conquistarlo pero se tranquilizo al ver que era Naruto el que estaba entrando.

-Gaara...-bostezo- Me pueo bañar contigo?

-Claro-lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la corriente de agua, donde ambos tuvieron una "ducha" muy placentera

Despues de que ambos se terminaran de bañar, se vistieron y bajaron, pero olvido una cosa, Naruto no habia visto a Matsuri.

-Espera Naruto-dijo Gaara un poco preocupado

-Que pasa?-pregunto Naruto mientras estaba a punto de bajar el ultimo escalon

-Que tal si mejor le digo a Temari que nos deje comer arriba?-sugirio lo primero que se le ocurrio

-Pues mmm no es que me gusta platicar con tus hermanos-dijo sonriente el kitsune

-Espe...ra-se sorprendio al ver que Matsuri los estaba viendo con los ojos bien abiertos

-Quien es?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

**~Continuara~**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones y criticas (no tan duras jejeje) Que hara Naruto al saber que es lo que hace Matsuri ahi? Que hara Gaara? Matsuri se quedara a estudiar en su escuela? Hasta la otra jejeje.**_

_**~Hollowkilljoy**_


End file.
